Feliz día de las mamis
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de sarahalliwell. Porque una madre no es solo la persona que te da la vida. Cortito y realmente tierno, y dedicado totalmente a Lizjoo por su cumpleaños


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **sarahalliwell**. Yo nada más tengo la autorización para traducirla.

Dedicado a mi TweetMom, **Lizjoo**, porque hoy es su cumpleaños y porque la quiero con todo mi corazón. Cielo, puedes llamarlo **Regalo #1**, porque ya estoy en proceso de hacer el segundo, que sea totalmente de mi autoría.

* * *

**Happy Mommie's Day**

**

* * *

**

―¡Feliz día de las mamis, mami!

Esa fue la manera en que fui saludada esta mañana, cuando fui a despertar a mi bebé. Renesmee tenía ahora dos años, y lucía como una niña de siete años.

Brincó de su cama, y me dio un fuerte abrazo, o tan fuerte como ella podía.

―Gracias, bebé ―contesté, besando su frente―. Vamos a prepararte para todo el día de hoy, ¿de acuerdo? ―dije, llevándola a nuestro cuarto de baño, y dándole un baño y alistándola.

―De acuerdo, mami. ¡Después, tengo un presente para ti! ―exclamó, haciéndome reír.

―¿Un presente? Uhmmm me pregunto qué será… ―dije, juguetonamente.

―No te diré, mami. Es una sorpresa ―dijo, mientras sacudía su cabeza. Me reí de sus travesuras, y la desvestí cuidadosamente. El baño estaba listo, y ella brincó dentro, haciendo un desastre en el cuarto de baño. Simplemente reí, disfrutando verla actuando como una niña pequeña.

La ayudé a lavar su largo cabello, y después de media hora, ella estaba vestida y lista para el día. Corrió hacia la sala, y regresó de vuelta con un paquete pequeño en sus pequeñas manitas. Estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente, que no pude evitar sonreír también.

Se sentó en su cama, y me pidió que me uniera a ella. Me senté, y la observé, mientras ella me tendía el pequeño paquete.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunté, fingiendo curiosidad.

―Es para ti, la mejor mami en el mundo ―exclamó. Eso me hizo querer llorar. O si pudiera, habría llorado.

―Gracias, bebé. Pero difiero, creo que soy una buena mamá porque tengo a la mejor hija en todo el mundo ―dije, besando su frente. Ella se movió de su lugar en la cama hacia mi regazo, y me apresuró para que abriera el regalo.

Lo hice, y solté un jadeo. Era tan hermoso. Era un prendedor para el cabello, algo que solamente verías en las películas de los 1800's.

―Es hermoso, Renesmee ―dije. Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Yo lo elegí ―dijo.

―¿De verdad? Bueno, es adorable ―besé su mejilla y me levanté con ella―. Ahora, tenemos que ir a la casa grande, ¿de acuerdo?

Caminé hacia mi cuarto, para dejar el regalo en mi escritorio, y estaba a punto de correr con ella hacia la casa principal, cuando entonces Renesmee me detuvo.

―Mami, antes de irnos, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

―Seguro, bebé. ¿Qué es?

―Te enojarías si yo… ―y me contó su plan. Sonreí y asentí. Ella tenía un corazón enorme, y no podía negarle lo que ella quería.

Así que corrimos de vuelta a nuestra cabaña, y tomó otro paquete, y brincó a mis brazos para que así pudiéramos correr a la casa, donde todos nos estaban esperando.

―Hola a todos ―dije cuando llegamos. Puse a Nessie abajo, y ella corrió hacia Edward, dándole un gran abrazo y un beso de buenos días. Yo corrí hacia Esme, y le deseé un feliz día de las madres.

Ella sonrió, y me dio un beso en la frente. Nos sentamos a platicar, y fue entonces que noté que Rosalie no estaba en la habitación con nosotros. Sabíamos, por experiencias previas, que este día era un poquito difícil para ella.

―¿Dónde está Rose? ―pregunté.

―En su cuarto ―contestó Emmett. Asentí. Eso significaba que ella estaba enfurruñada allá, toda sola.

―¿Nessie? ―la llamé.

―Sí, mami.

―Creo que ahora podría ser un buen momento. Vamos ―dije. Alice me sonrió, habiendo visto lo que íbamos a hacer. Edward me guiñó, y me sopló un beso. Nessie tomó mi mano, e hicimos nuestro camino hacia las escaleras.

―¿Rose? ―golpeé su puerta―. ¿Podemos entrar?

―Sí, Bella, entren ―apresuré a Renesmee a que entrara antes que yo, y se detuvo delante del pie de la cama.

―¿Rose? ―hablé, antes de sentarme junto a Rosalie en la cama; Renesmee brincó a mi regazo un segundo más tarde―. Nessie… Nessie quería hablarte de algo.

Rosalie se giró hacia nosotras y se sentó, y miró a Renesmee. Nessie me miró, y asentí. Ella tomó el paquete de detrás de ella, y se lo dio a Rose.

―Feliz día de las mamis, Tía Rosie.

Rosalie me miró, asombrada. Simplemente le sonreí, y asentí. Ella abrió el regalo con sus manos temblorosas, y soltó un jadeo. Nessie había elegido un oso Teddy para Rosalie, era el mismo que ella tenía en la cabaña, y que lo adoraba.

―Es hermoso, Nessie. ¿Pero, por qué? ―preguntó.

―Mami me dijo una vez, que una madre no es solo la persona que te da la vida. Es una persona que siempre está cuidando de ti, y se asegura que estés bien. Sé que no eres mi mami, Tía Rose, pero cuidaste de mí cuando mi mamá no estaba todavía aquí. Y lo sigues haciendo. Así que le pregunté a mi mamá si podía darte un regalo también. Porque tú eres como una segunda mami para mí.

Rosalie estaba llorando, con sollozos sin lágrimas. Tomó a Nessie y la abrazó, plantando besos por toda su cara.

―Te amo demasiado, Renesmee.

―Te amo también, Tía Rose ―contestó Nessie, apretándose más cerca de Rose, y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Rosalie.

―Gracias, Bella ―gesticuló para mí. Simplemente me encogí de hombros y apunté a Renesmee.

―Fue totalmente de ella ―gesticulé de vuelta. Rosalie besó su cabello una vez más, y la abrazó más fuerte.

Sonreí y caminé lejos de ahí, dejándolas tener su momento.

* * *

Amé este cosito por el simple hecho de que Rose está en él. Amo la relación madre-hija que tienen.

¿Reviews?

Twitter**/c_ linan**

**.carliitha-cullen.**


End file.
